Joe Buck
Joe Buck (born April 25, 1969) is an American sportscaster and the son of sportscaster Jack Buck. He has won numerous Sports Emmy Awards for his play-by-play work with Fox Sports. Biography Education Buck was born in St. Petersburg, Florida (where the St. Louis Cardinals, for whom his father broadcast, then conducted their spring training) and raised in St. Louis, Missouri. After graduating from St. Louis Country Day School, Buck began his broadcasting career in 1989, while he was an undergraduate at Indiana University. Buck was also a member of Sigma Nu Fraternity Beta Eta Chapter. Career Career timeline *1991–2007: St. Louis Cardinals play-by-play *1992–1993: University of Missouri basketball color commentator *1994–1997: NFL on Fox regional play-by-play *1996–present: Major League Baseball on Fox lead play-by-play *2002–present: NFL on Fox lead play-by-play *2006: Fox NFL Sunday host *2009–present: Joe Buck Live host Before FOX Buck called play-by-play for the then-Louisville Redbirds, a minor league affiliate of the Cardinals, and was a reporter for ESPN's coverage of the Triple-A All-Star Game. In 1991, Buck did reporting for St Louis' CBS affiliate KMOV. Also, in 1991 Joe followed in his father's footsteps by broadcasting for the Cardinals on local television and KMOX Radio, filling in while his father was working on CBS telecasts. In the 1992–95 season he was the color commentator for University of Missouri basketball broadcasts. Buck continued to call Cardinals games after being hired by FOX, initially with his father on KMOX and later on FSN Midwest television. As his network duties increased, however, Buck's local workload shrunk, and prior to the 2008 season it was announced that Buck would no longer be calling Cardinals telecasts for FSN Midwest. This would mark the first time since 1960 that a member of the Buck family would not be part of the team's broadcasting crew. Hiring at FOX In 1994 Buck was hired by FOX, and at the age of 25 became the youngest man ever to announce a regular slate of National Football League games on network television. ''Major League Baseball on Fox'' In he was named FOX's lead play-by-play announcer for Major League Baseball, teaming with Tim McCarver, who had previously worked with Joe's father on CBS. That year, he became the youngest man to do a national broadcast (for all 9 innings and games, as a network employee as opposed to simply being a representative of one the participating teams) for a World Series, surpassing Sean McDonough, who called the 1992 World Series for CBS at the age of 30. McDonough had replaced Jack Buck as CBS' lead baseball play-by-play announcer after the elder Buck was fired in late . On September 8, Joe Buck called Mark McGwire's 62nd home run that broke Roger Maris' single-season record. The game was nationally televised live in prime time on FOX. It was a rarity for a nationally televised regular season game to not be aired on cable since the end of the Monday Night Baseball era on ABC in . During FOX's broadcast of the 2002 World Series, he paid implicit tribute to his father, who had died only a few months earlier (he had read the eulogy at his father's funeral), by calling the final out of Game 6 (which tied the series at 3–3, and thus ensured there would be a Game 7 broadcast the next night) with the phrase, "We'll see you tomorrow night." This was the same phrase with which Jack Buck had famously called Kirby Puckett's home run off Braves pitcher Charlie Leibrandt which ended Game 6 of the 1991 World Series. Since then he has continued to use this phrase at appropriate times. Buck famously announced the end of the "Curse of the Bambino" with: "Back to Foulke. Red Sox fans have longed to hear it: the Boston Red Sox are World Champions!" His low-key statement "St. Louis has a World Series winner," at the close of the 2006 World Series, echoed a long-time catchphrase of Jack Buck's, at the close of any Cardinals victory: "And that's a winner!" ''NFL on Fox'' Buck became Fox Sports' lead NFL play-by-play announcer in 2002 (taking over for Pat Summerall), teaming with Cris Collinsworth and Troy Aikman as color commentators and Pam Oliver as the sideline reporter. Buck is only the third announcer to handle a television network's lead MLB and NFL coverage in the same year (following NBC's Curt Gowdy and ABC's Al Michaels). By , Buck's FOX duties forced him to cut his local Cardinal schedule to 25 games. Whenever Joe Buck has been on a postseason Major League Baseball assignment, Dick Stockton (and Kenny Albert beginning in 2007), who coincidentally was the back-up announcer behind Jack Buck for CBS' baseball telecasts in the early 1990s, would fill-in for him. On February 6, 2005, Buck called his first Super Bowl, as the New England Patriots defeated the Philadelphia Eagles for their third championship in four years, just three months after he called the end of the Curse of the Bambino. His father called 17 Super Bowls for CBS television and radio in the 1970s, 1980s, and 1990s. ''FOX NFL Sunday'' On August 14, 2006, Buck was named the host of FOX's pregame NFL show, Fox NFL Sunday and postgame doubleheader show. According to the Nielsen ratings system, viewership was down for the entire season. FOX announced in March 2007 that Buck would no longer host FOX NFL Sunday in 2007, concentrating on play-by-play for the week's marquee game. HBO Sports On February 5, 2009, Buck signed with HBO to host a sports-based talk show for the network called Joe Buck Live. The debut of this show, on June 15, 2009, made national headlines solely because of the tension-filled banter between Buck and guest Artie Lange, a comedian from The Howard Stern Show who made several outrageous jokes at Buck's expense. Joe Buck Live is now airing on HBO, with a format similar to that of Costas Now, the monthly HBO program previously hosted by Bob Costas. Buck will continue his play-by-play duties for FOX. Other notable appearances In the late 1990s, Buck hosted a weekly sports-news show, Goin' Deep, for Fox Sports Net cable. He also called horse racing and professional bass fishing events early in his FOX career, as well as the network's first Cotton Bowl Classic telecast in 1999. Part of Buck's broadcast (with McCarver and Bob Brenly) of Game 5 of the 1997 American League Championship Series could be heard in the background of one of the recordings Linda Tripp made of a conversation between herself and Monica Lewinsky, regarding the latter's affair with then-President Bill Clinton. Buck once guest-hosted an episode of the E! network's Talk Soup program. Since 2001, Buck has hosted the "Joe Buck Classic", a celebrity pro-am golf tournament that is played each May to raise money for St. Louis Children's Hospital. On a Season 3 episode of Lost, Ben shows Jack a clip of the last play of the 2004 World Series, and Buck can be heard speaking his famous line, Buck appeared numerous times on Late Night with Conan O'Brien as a guest. During an appearance prior to the 2006 World Series, Buck was handed a garish necktie that had previously been worn by O'Brien and bandleader Richie "LaBamba" Rosenberg and agreed to wear it for Game 1, a promise that he honored. On an appearance prior to the 2007 World Series, Buck explained to O'Brien that sometimes his friends text message him during games and dare him to work words or phrases into the broadcast. O'Brien asked him to say "Jub-Jub" during a World Series broadcast, and if he did, he would donate $1,000 to a charity of Buck's choice. During the third inning of Game 1, Buck duly obliged: "Our own little Jub Jub, Chris Myers, playing the role of weather person..." In 2007, Buck filmed a pilot episode for a prospective late-night talk and comedy program with former Saturday Night Live writer and director Matt Piedmont. Piedmont and Buck wrote and produced the pilot with Piedmont directing, filming in New York City and Los Angeles and featuring Molly Shannon, David Spade and Paul Rudd. Buck is the host of the show with Abebe Adusmussui, an actual New York City taxi driver, as his co-host. The pilot is currently in consideration for a series on Fox. Buck has also appeared in various national television commercials for such clients as Holiday Inn and Budweiser beer. One of the more memorable spots for the latter had Buck goaded into using the catchphrase, Slamma-lamma-ding-dong! (He also does local commercials in the St. Louis market for the Suntrup chain of automobile dealerships.) Buck also contributes occasional opinion pieces to The Sporting News, and is a key contributor on Team 1380 on the ITD Morning After program in St. Louis. Buck was the commencement speaker at Saint Louis University's 2008 commencement ceremony. His late father, Jack Buck, delivered SLU's commencement address in 1995. Controversy During the 2002 World Series, Joe Buck was introduced to single season home run record holder Barry Bonds: In January 2005, Buck drew fire from Red McCombs, then the owner of the Minnesota Vikings, for his on-air comments during an NFL playoff game between the Minnesota Vikings and Green Bay Packers. After Vikings wide receiver Randy Moss simulated mooning the Green Bay crowd in the end zone, Buck called it a "disgusting act." The moon was allegedly an attempt to respond to Packer fans, who traditionally moon the Vikings players aboard the team bus, which Buck did not mention. It prompted Vikings owner Red McCombs to request that Buck be removed from covering their upcoming playoff game, saying that Buck's comments "suggested a prejudice that surpassed objective reporting."http://sports.espn.go.com/nfl/playoffs04/news/story?id=1965529 In 2007, Buck was only scheduled to call eight regular season MLB games out of a 26-game schedule for FOX (along with a handful of regional Cardinals telecasts on FSN Midwest). In an interview with Richard Sandomir of the New York Times, Buck defended his reduced baseball commitment: }} On July 2, 2008, while speaking with Colin Cowherd on ESPN Radio, Buck said (jokingly) that he is tired of baseball and doesn't enjoy calling the games like he used to. Two days later, Buck stated that he'd been "joking" to Cowherd but added that he still believes the games take too long to play. Notes }} Category:American television sports announcers Category:Indiana University alumni Category:Major League Baseball announcers Category:People from St. Petersburg, Florida Category:Sports Emmy Award winners Category:St. Louis Cardinals broadcasters Category:1969 births Category:Living people [[Category:An